


By This River

by vodka_tonic



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_tonic/pseuds/vodka_tonic
Summary: He's just passing by.
Relationships: Ives & Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Ives & Wheeler (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	By This River

> Through the day
> 
> As if on an ocean
> 
> Waiting here
> 
> Always failing to remember why we came, came, came
> 
> I wonder why we came
> 
> You talk to me
> 
> As if from a distance
> 
> And I reply
> 
> With impressions chosen from another time, time, time
> 
> From another time

* * *

當那兩個明顯早已喝醉的年輕男人分別在吧檯旁那名有著一頭褐色鬈髮的女子的左右空位坐下時，他決定遺棄自己桌上那杯還沒喝完的健力士啤酒、撐住桌面起身，並緩緩朝那三人走去。即使在擁擠喧鬧的酒吧裡，他仍輕易獲得一條寬敞的路線；人們總會先狐疑地看著他行走的詭異姿態，接著將視線往下投去，並在看見他左腿的金屬義肢後恍然大悟地讓出空間給他，對此他早已習慣。而這些人的臉上也會浮現出千篇一律的憐憫表情，將心裡想的事情通通寫在臉上：這個又老又瘸的可憐人哪，願上天保佑他。

都是一群白癡，他想，他還是能輕易撂倒絕大多數的人。

而上天可從來沒在他真正需要的時刻出現過。

當他靠近吧檯時，年輕女子正滿臉不耐地喝著酒，並冷冷地無視著那兩個醉漢的糾纏。接著她抬起頭迎上他的視線，他猜那就是訊號——不是她的求助訊號，而是標記著他們命運相交的起點的訊號——於是，他走上前去拍了拍其中一個男人的肩膀。

「她不想跟你們說話。」他平靜地說。

「什麼？」男人轉過來看了他一眼，低頭迅速打量他的義肢。他目睹對方的警戒心從眼中消失並轉為輕蔑的瞬間。

「這位女士不想跟你們說話。」他說。「事實上，我認為她表示得很明顯，今天並不想跟任何人說話。所以你們可以像個紳士一樣離開，讓她安靜喝她的飲料。」

「滾一邊去，臭老頭。」

另一個男人扭頭過來興致勃勃地看著他，並放聲大笑。

老實說他並不特別覺得被污辱，這一切都還在預料之中。

「我覺得你們該離開了。」他冷冷地說。

兩個男人中身形比較壯碩的那個從高腳椅上跳下來，推了他的肩膀一下。力道仍稍有保留，不至於讓他失去平衡，但他能清楚感受到對方的惡意。

「我看你才該拖著你的金屬腿滾開。」對方說。「難道你是這女人的老爸嗎？不是的話到底關你屁事？」

「嘿！」坐在吧檯的年輕女人始終興致闌珊地喝著啤酒，聽到這裡終於忍不住出聲。「我說你們兩個白癡，早點滾回家幫對方打手槍吧。」

吧檯周遭的空氣稍微凝結了幾秒。

「你說什麼，臭婊子？」男人扭頭瞪著她。「妳自以為是甚麼貨色？」

女人沒再說話，只是抬頭靜靜地將酒杯裡的酒精一飲而盡，接著對酒保敲了敲酒杯示意他重新將杯子給填滿。

「我就說吧。」他聳了聳肩對他們說。「像你們兩個這種白癡……」

「你給我閉嘴！」

男人看起來徹底被激怒，掄起拳頭就朝他身上揮過來。而他動也沒動，甚至沒有閃避的意思。直到拳頭在他眼前硬生生停下為止，他都沒有眨過半次眼睛。

「你們到底聽不聽得懂人話？」棕髮的女子用右手輕易抓住男人的手腕，臉上寫滿了不耐煩。「給我滾開。」

男人驚訝地看著她，試圖將手從她的掌握中抽離，但無論如何使勁似乎都無法逃脫。僵持了十幾秒後，女子才終於鬆手。男人的手腕上殘留著女人指間殘留下來的紅印，另一個男子愣愣地看著這一切發生，最後他們對看了一眼，終於在周圍一小撮群眾的注目下氣憤地離開了酒吧。

女人回到座位上，悶悶地喝起那杯剛被裝滿送到她位置上的啤酒。他緩緩走過去，爬上她身旁那張空著的高腳椅。他能感受到女人飛快地瞥了他一眼，翻了個白眼，表情像是在宣告你若敢跟我搭話我就揍爆你的頭。

她若真心想揍爆他，或許真做得到。他不確定地想。雖然她從未試過。

「難熬的一天？」然而他仍開口對她說，接著將視線投向酒保。「也給我一杯啤酒。」

「老天。」女人喃喃地說，接著態度強硬地轉頭看著他。「我本來以為你至少還像個講理的人。聽著，我今天真的沒心情閒聊，好嗎？」

他望著她，接著靜下來沒再說話。酒保將裝著金黃色酒精的沉重酒杯放到他的面前，他舉起杯子，看見杯底凝結的冰水在斑駁的深木色桌面上留下一圈暗色水痕。

「敬妳和妳的朋友。」他用單手穩穩地拿著酒杯，用平靜的語氣朝女子說。女子原本正大口喝著啤酒，聽見這句話時硬生生地停下了動作，轉頭看向他，原本那彷彿對一切都蠻不在乎的眼神忽然銳利地凝聚。

「你他媽是誰啊？」她的語氣忽然變得尖銳。

他望著年僅30歲的惠勒，某些多年前的往事浮上心頭。他差點忘記她原本曾經是這個衝動的模樣。正正反反來回流動的時間像是一張砂紙，逐漸反覆磨平在他們的友誼之間那些截然不同的差異。他說不準自己的狀況，但他猜惠勒的本質和信念從未真正改變過，只是在一次次他人難以想像的任務中，他們倆都屬於那種逐漸在時光裡學會靜靜站穩步伐的的人——許多時刻甚至必須仰賴彼此那些與自己相異的特質。

不是人人都能做到這一點，這就是為什麼她能帶領眾人前進。他向來感激她與自己並肩作戰，只是她仍對此渾然不知。

「我注意到妳的狗牌。」他用眼神指向她脖子上的金屬珠鍊，末端繫著一塊套著矽膠保護套的陸軍金屬牌，從她未拉到頂的飛行外套的領口中露出一小塊。「希望我沒有冒犯到妳。我以前也是軍人，只是想對同樣從事軍事工作的人且還在前線的人表達敬意，沒有別的意思。」

這部分是所謂的標準行動程序。他當然是有備而來的。

若將時間軸通通拉為直線，從此刻算起的距今五年後，惠勒將會告訴他這一晚正是她提前申請退役的日子。她將會告訴他這麼做的理由，而她的眼神將不帶一絲悔意。但當她用冷冷的語氣講述關於她離開美軍前發生的事時，整個過程中幾乎沒有眨過眼睛。

而此刻，眼前的惠勒只是用狐疑的眼神盯著他長達十幾秒，接著才重新拿起酒杯。

「很抱歉，但我不再是軍人了。」她坦白地說，像是決定相信他不是個怪人。「我決定回去當個平民百姓。」

「那也是很好的選擇。」他說，一邊忍不住想著這句話之中至少有大約八成左右是真誠的。

「我倒希望如此。」她煩躁地說。「我從18歲開始加入部隊，除了這個之外什麼也沒做過，還真想不到接下來該去哪裡。」

「妳會釐清的。」他說。「妳還年輕，這世界上仍會有許多人、以及許多地方需要妳。」

「30歲還算年輕？那是對男人而言。」她輕笑。「相信我，這社會會輕易將我貼上老女人的標籤，我不認為世界上有哪裡需要我。」

「我可不信那套。」他坦率地說。

「那你對這個世界很樂觀。」她說。

「正好相反。」他聳肩。「這世界不只是害我丟掉這條腿而已，出社會後這操蛋的世界可害我衰老了不少。妳可以猜猜我今年幾歲。」

他看見她下意識瞥了他的腿一眼，接著抬頭迎上他的視線，皺起眉頭。

「五十幾，不到六十吧？」她聳肩說。

「我是一九九零年生的。」他用一種冷面笑匠般的姿態說出了事實。

那是他整晚第一次聽見他熟悉的那個笑聲。每次講起這個笑話時他都會想起那個男人——當然了，最初只有那個男人會把這種無聊的廢話拿來當玩笑在開。但他竟學起了這一套，連他自己都不敢置信。

「我的重點是，我並不相信這世界會同時認可我們跟需要我們，那是兩回事。」他說。「多數人對我們予取予求，但不代表他們會意識到或者感謝我們。」

「而你不覺得那樣很不公平嗎？」惠勒盯著他問。她的目光犀利且直接，但他感受得到她仍在意著他的義肢。

「我不認為公平是重點。」他說。

「那你是為了什麼在努力？」她問。「如果需要你的人並不感謝你。」

「為了讓他們還能平靜的活著。」他說。「我猜啦。」

有幾秒鐘的時間她什麼也沒說，只是靜靜看著他。

「你失去過戰友嗎？」她問。

「有。」他說。「不止一個。」

「而你還記得他們每一個人嗎？」她問。

他望著他的好友，點了點頭。

「事實上，今天就是他們其中一個人死去的日子。」

他看見惠勒的眼神裡出現了一絲柔軟。

「我能冒昧問那是什麼時候發生的嗎？」她輕聲問。

「對我而言是二十四年前，正好是此時此刻，在西伯利亞。」他簡潔地說。「他死前救了我和我的同伴一命。事實上，我想他拯救了整個世界。」

「所以，那才是你努力至今的理由？」

不完全是。他想。「多多少少吧。」不過他至少可以問心無愧地這麼說。

她似乎沒有對他的用詞多加在意，只是舉起啤酒杯。

「敬你那拯救世界的朋友。」

「也敬妳的朋友。」

他們的啤酒杯碰撞時，少許的金黃色酒精濺出杯緣。他猜她還不知道這次敬酒的意義。多年後，她將會發現他們事實上在悼念同樣一個人。她還不認識的那個金髮男人，她的友人。

「我該走了。」一口乾掉那杯啤酒之後他起身。「跟你聊天很愉快，女士。」

她看著他俐落地跳下高腳椅，似乎絲毫不被金屬義肢干擾。

「我叫惠勒。」她說。

「惠勒中校。」他微笑。「很高興認識妳。」

「你是怎麼⋯⋯」她瞪大了眼睛。

「這裡。」他遞了一張紙條給她，上面是加密過的一串數字，他知道她能輕易找出那個座標。「如果妳找到這裡，我有預感妳會找到一份有趣的工作。真正需要妳的工作。」

他看見她張開嘴，像是想追問什麼，但他卻堅定地朝她伸出手。

「我是艾佛斯。」他說。「我們會再見的。」

她猶豫了半晌後握住他的手向他告別。

他知道，六個月後，當他們下一次見面時，惠勒會靜靜地看著同樣年僅三十歲、四肢健全且剛從特種部隊被開除的他，同樣平靜地與他握手，卻沒能掩飾住眼神裡的驚訝情緒。

他轉身穿過人群離開酒吧，站在門口點燃一根香菸，接著低頭看了一眼手錶。他飛快地在心中計算起美國中南部與西伯利亞的時差。對他而言那或許已經經過了二十四個年頭，然而多年來他總徘徊奔波在同樣的年份區間，每當他行經這個特定的時刻，在世界各地、不同年紀的自己，總會同時靜止下來並想起尼爾。

他知道惠勒也是。應該說，她將會如此，直到她死在第三次逆行的2025年，那年她43歲。他當然記得他們全部，她也是。他們兩人都會為了許許多多的任務一再走過那些人死亡的時刻，包含尼爾的。

而他也會一再想起那個帶領他們的男人。許多年後他才終於釐清，正是那個男人一手創立了天能。他不知道那個與自己一樣度過了二十四個年頭的他現在正在何方，但至少他能夠肯定，在此時此刻的史托斯克12市，他們才剛一同奔馳過一條漫長且潮濕的地道。距今一分鐘後，遠方一顆尚未引爆的核彈即將爆炸。但他始終記得的卻是在那場無人知曉的戰爭中更加不為人知的現在這個瞬間。在爆炸的一分鐘前，一顆子彈正穿過尼爾的腦袋；而一分鐘後，他與男人將一起被尼爾拉出地洞。

他閉上眼睛，在心中倒數。他猜這正是他繼續奔走的理由。將那意義延續。將一個故事給記得。剛加入天能時，他曾以為他將打破那些關於時間不能重來、你無法走進同樣一條河流兩次之類的俗話；但是多年後他反而發現那是真的，他從來不知道這會不會是自己最後一次走過這個時刻，並在心中為他的朋友致上悼念。

他有預感，若他與那個男人將再度見面，他們或許會談起這個時刻，並且知道彼此都不曾遺忘尼爾為這個世界做過的事——世界上只有他們兩人記得的事。為此，他由衷希望他們還能有機會能夠聊起他。

遠方的炸彈爆炸時，他捻熄手中的菸，並且再度邁開步伐。

  
  


(fin.)

**Author's Note:**

> 在恢復創作自信的半途中的復健作品，謝謝讀到結尾的你。
> 
> 引言來自Brian Eno 的By This River歌詞


End file.
